OSH meet Gohan and Trunks
by miroku-has-darkness
Summary: Mirai Trunks comes back the from future and he and Gohan go to High School with a new enemy can the hybrids keep their powers safe CH 5 invasion the death of Gohan? Please R&R this exicting Au
1. Default Chapter

OSH Meet Gohan and Trunks

Chapter 1 Intro and the start of Hell

Disclamer: I don't own Dragon ball Z But If I become a billionair that the first thing I buy.

Intro boring but needed

It Has been 7 years after Gohan beat cell. Mirai Trunks came back from his timeline to Live with his past mother after his presnet mother died of a stress ( yes you can die of stress ) but it has own been seven months in his time not seven years so Gohan and Mirai Trunks are both seventeen. Chichi decided that Gohan was to live with the Breifs since it was close to the school he and Trunks were to go to. Now it is the first day of school and Mirai Trunks and Gohan were down stairs with Chibi Trunks still asleep.

Now on with the story

"Now guys do you two have everything." Bulma asked

"Yes mother." Trunks said

"Ditto." Responded Gohan

"Becareful about keeping your powers under contral." warned Bulma

"We know." The demi-saiyans said in unisin

"Now when...BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." The alarm interupted Bulma "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS GOT TO GO"

"Saved by the bell." Smirked Trunks grabing his back pack.

"Yah she was on grand children/sex talk nice move seting the alarm and half hour more than need conceding we only need ten seconds to get there."

"Come on lets go before she figures it out." Trunks said running towards the door back pack over his shoulded Gohan followed and they flew off

"Trunks stop and lisen. What does that sound to you?" Gohan asked

"It sounds like...GUNFIRE. Lets go Gohan." Trunks responded and charged into super saiyan flying down.

"Right behind you." and Gohan turned SS and flew down. When the two landed mass chaos happened the robbers turned there attechen by to the two SS and fired.

"Gohan you take the idots and I'll get the hostges."Trunks wispered so only their saiyan ears could pick it up

"Becareful it sounds like they are scared enough already." Gohan warned and trunks teleported behind the hostges and started to untie them when Gohan charges at the villains and punchs two in the gut while ki blasting their weapons into a melting ozes. Then does a spining round house to the last ones face nocking all of them unconcous when trunks and the victims come out.

"Dude what took you so long I thought I would have to come and save you too." Gohan said

"You wish but we have to go now and fast." Trunks said as they took off into the skys. Landing on the school's roof Gohan said

"Come on we have five minutes to get our secules and get to class and no super speed."

"SO lets get going." Trunks said while they where running to the pricapal office than Bump Gohan ran into someone

"Hey watch where your going nerd." a girl with black hair said walking by with a kick.

"Smooth move Gohan I think you just pick a fight with the school bully." Trunks said helping Gohan up

"Then I feel sorry for the bully." Gohan said walking down the hall into the office

"Excuse me my friend and I need our sechule for class Breif, Trunks and Son, Gohan." Trunks said

"Oh yeah the perfect Capulse Corp boys here you are." She gave the boys as they turned around and walked to their lockers.

"Do you know what she ment about that prefect crack Trunks." Gohan asked putting his stuff in.

"She could have been talking about the entrance exams but those where totaly easly questions."

"I know but who knows but the only reason we're here is for socal training so that maybe it. Oh we're here." They entered the classroom

"Hi we're the new students." Trunks said

"Oh yea class this is Son, Gohan and Breifs, Trunks they both scored perfect on the entrance exams why don't you Gohan sit next to Erasa and Trunks why don't you sit behind him."

"Hey guys I'm Erasa the cutie next to me is Sharpener and can you guess who the person next to you is." Erasa said Gohan and Trunks look over.

"Oh yah your the one I ran into in the hall but I don't no your name." Gohan said

"I'm clueless." Trunks said

Erasa Sharpener and Videl all gasp in shock

" She's Videl Satan looking at their blank faces you know Helcule's Daughter the man who beat Cell."

" Helcule Helcule HMM where have I heard that before Oh yeah Trunks isn't he the moronic fool that Cell beat with one hit and then he hid behind a rock like a frightin rabbit?" Gohan said and Videl turned red

"Yah I think, is it the one with the stupid hair?" Trunks said and Videl turned a dark bloodly kind of color.

"Thats the one I'm talking about." Gohan said and Videl exploded

"IF IT WASN'T FOR MY FATHER YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED BY CELL ALREADY." Videl yelled and human in the room shook in fear.

"Good joke but you have no idea what your up agaist but since you live with that oaf you have my dearest sympothy." Gohan said calmly but it clear that he was loosing his temper while Trunks was walking over to the teacher.

"Hey we're going to peel half of the kids off of the wall if you don't let me and Gohan go to the fitness gym to work off some steam." Trunks said as Videl went to hit Gohan square in the chest. "OH SHIT." Trunks swore as he charged to save Videl "YOU IDOT." Trunks yelled as he push Videl out of Gohan killer push BOOM Gohan made contact with Trunks chest and sent him flying into the wall and Trunks just layed on the ground looking dead.

"You monster." Videl screamed and punched Gohan again nothing happened it was like Gohan didn't even feel it he just keep on looking at the pile of ruble that Trunks was under and coldly said

"Get up your not fooling anyone." and like that Trunks got up everyone staired in shock

"Wow she must have gottin you really pissed you have never hit that hard normaly." Trunks said like it was an every day thing "Come on I brought the GR we can set it up in the fitness room Mr. Blah you have thoughs pass?"

"YYYEAH here they are." he handed the pass to to the boys.

"Thank you turned to the class see you guys in gym." Gohan said Happily cause Bulma didn't let him train that whole week. Then the two new kids left.

"Uhh due to certain events class is canced for the rest of the period by." With that the Mr. Blah ran away screaming

"What was that about?" Erasa asked picking up her stuff

"I don't know but I will find out I threw my hardest punch and It didn't fase him It was like he didn't feel it."

"Looks like a revenge of the nerds movie to me." Sharpener said

"On a lighter note did you hear about the Golden Fighters." Erasa said

"Oh yeah don't remind me." Videl said

"Ok how about the Capluse Corp field trip?" Erasa said

"What?" Sharpener asked

"Yeah Mrs. Breifs is giving our class a full expense paid trip we just have to get the permission slips in."

"Wait the kid who took the punch for me his name was Trunks Breifs right?"

"Uh yeah wasn't he a doll."

"What Videl you don't think they're relatied do you?" Sharpener asked

"If they are Then I'm finding out aslo why are they so stong and who are the Golden Fighters."

An: So how was it Good bad ok Flame are welcome but IF you say this story Sucks thats fine cause I don't concider it a flame IDEAS ARE WELCOME.

now vote should I make this a

a:Gohan x Videl / Trunks x Lime fic

b:Gohan x Lime / Trunks x Videl fic

c:Don't care as long as it is good

Why your waiting read 'Ease My Pain'

If you want me to avertise your fic then tell me I'll read it and then IF I like it It will appear HERE


	2. Gym Lunch and Other Boring activies

OSH Meet Gohan and Trunks

Chapter 2: Lunch Gym and other boring actives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_"Telepathically"_

:: Bond::

**"Saiyago"**

_'Print/text/letter/news'_

In the Gravity Room

Gohan and Trunks were just finishing their spar when the school bell rang. "Well we have to go now Gohan." Trunks said already zapping himself a new pair of clothes using the Namekin technique Gohan did the same. Trunks was wearing his black undershirt with a Goku's gi giving a halloweenish look while Gohan was wearing a blue gi with a green sash each of them having 30 pound ankle/wrist weight with 40 pounds boots giving them a combined weight of 160 pounds each to restrain them self from over doing it, putting his badge on Trunks realized "Gohan did we have the OSH badge on when we were super this morning."

"Yeah, OH SHIT I hope no one saw them but, what if Bulma saw."

"Then we are in it deep."

"Well let's live this day like it's our last cause it just might be if my mom saw." Gohan said.

"Well if we're late our chances just changed from live to staving with out diner."

"Let's go now then although is not eating Bulma's cooking a bad thing?" Gohan asked walking out of the GR.

"I don't know but wait up I need to put this in its Capsule." Trunks said as Gohan stopped and waited as Trunks finished.

"Let's go already teleport to the most deserted place in the gym." Gohan said as he disappeared

_"I said wait up." _Trunks said telepathically

_"Sorry just look for my ki."_

_"Done." Trunks said _as he teleported then the gym teacher showed up.

"Hi my name is Krillen Chestnut and I will be your teacher for the next few weeks as we cover Martial arts. Now to roll call Briefs, Trunks." as he read the name he was a little confused isn't this is a high school why would a eight year old be here?"

"Here Krillen." Trunks said when Krillen looked at him he a immediately recognized him

"Mirai when did you get back?"

"Last weekish when did you get hair?" Trunks said as the students were a little confused how did this kid know the teacher?

"Uhh I wasn't born bald you know." Krillen said

"Could have fooled me." Gohan joked as he walked out of the crowd ' Danm you Dende making me teach two demi saiyans that could whip me' Krillen said.

"No I just keep it well waxed."

"Ok Ok how in the world do you three know each other?" Videl bravely asked

"First who are you miss cause..." Krillen started but then Gohan going interrupted

"He is an old family friend leave it at that Satan." Gohan spat like it was poison.

"Satan isn't that the dude Than Gohan and Trunks both shot him looks that said ' if you say another word and you die a slow and painful death. ' Oh." Than Krillen finished calling roll call and said "Ok with the up coming World Tournament this year you will be study Marshal arts so I need to everyone to raise there hand if they have any experience in fighting." The kids that raised their hands Videl, Sharpener Trunks and Gohan cause no one wanted to fight Videl. "Ok you four pair up and let me see what your skills are everyone else watch." Krillen said have no idea what to do.

"Gohan me you now I want my rematch." Videl said

"Ha that's a good one but there was no match to begin with. I will wipe the floor with you so go fight Sharpener or something." Gohan laughed

"Oh no me and you now."

"Fine but its you death wish." Gohan said, as they enter the ring Trunks looks at Gohan nervsly and Videl like she was crazy when Sharpener looked as he won a million zeni 'I can't wait till that nerd gets creamed by Videl after that trick those two pulled to get out of class it was pretty cool though.'

"Ok both ready Gohan smirked and Videl nodded Videl I'll give you an automatic A so you will never have go to class again if you can beat Gohan, ok? Videl nodded NOW GO. "Krillen yelled. Videl charged at Gohan ready for some payback from this morning when he just disappeared than something stuck the back of her neck and blackness surrounds her into unconcenceness.

"Damn it Gohan don't get me fired on my first day."Krillen yelled

"Sorry dude but she's okay." Gohan said and half the class let out a reliving sigh.

"I KNOW THAT." Krillen yelled "Okay you and you he said pointing into the class bring Videl up to the nurse tell her that her in unconceness and to check for neck injuries." Krillen said meanwhile Sharpener was having second thoughts about facing Trunks 'If that nerd (Gohan) did that it to Videl and this one (Trunks) can take that then what chance do I have' BIZZZZZZZZ 'Woh Saved by the bell' Sharpener thought "Wait class as much as I don't want to do this I have to tell you that Hercule Satan is coming tomorrow as a 'Save Yourself' lesson ok you are dismissed." Krillen said like he wasn't going to live till tomorrow and the class cheered not picking up his tone but by that time Gohan and Trunks were long gone running to lunch.

In the Cafe

Gohan and Trunks where moving over to the trees on the over side of the baseball field when Erasa called out from the patio "Gohan Trunks want to come sit with us?" while Videl mumbled something like stupid blondes. The Hybrids looked at each other and Trunks surged and whispered so low that only saiyan ears could hear.

"It won't kill us, so why not?"

"Fine but I just know this is not going to go well." Gohan responded as they started to walk over to the picnic table were the Satan's gang was.

"Hi I think we got off on the wrong foot lets start over I'm Erasa this is Sharpener and this is Videl now lets forget the whole morning thing happened ok."

a yes a fine and a sure were heard Videl said "no." crossed her arms turned around and started to think 'how could Gohan beat me look at him he has no muscle what so ever under though baggy cloths I going to look into this could they be the golden fighters.' while the demi-saiyans were eating Bulma's saiyan meal in a bar.

"So did you guys hear about the Golden fighters it's said that their from the Cell games." Erasa said while Gohan and Trunks paled

_"Gohan we're as good as dead when our moms find out." _Trunks said

_"Well just pray that they don't find out that's all we can do." _Gohan said

"Those fighters are nothing they used tricks I could beat them no sweat." Sharpener said and Gohan turned a deep red when the bell rang "BBRRIIINNGGG. "The rest of the day went off without a hitch except Videl's suspicions of the new kids.

After school at Videl's house

"Ok you two what's up with you." Videl said to herself going to search Son, Gohan and got some interesting news.

_'Son, Gohan the son of the mysterist Son, Goku not much is known about these two expect that they are both magifect fighters entering various Tenkaichi Budokai Tournaments Son, Goku enter the 21,22,and 23 Budokai Tournaments including the one where he found his wife Chichi Son, Gohan has only entered the Intergalactic Tournament two years after the cell games (1) where the little 13 year old boy did extremely well and even fighting the aliens the plagued the world for the short while it is not known where the pair is or if they are still alive. _

"That's a bunch of bullshit yet, lets see how he reacts about this." Videl said and prints it.

(1) In the movie Bojack Unbound a dude named X.S Cash holds a Tournament and Bojack hijack the Tournament

Ok it was a bit preachy but I hope you liked it and it did do what the title said Gym Lunch and boring actives so read review and vote here are the polls so far. (1) In the movie Bojack Unbound a dude named X.S Cash holds a Tournament and Bojack hijack the Tournament.

Gohan/ Videl 2 votes

Trunks/Lime 1 vote

Trunks/Erasa 1 vote, Thank you Chonobraker for the suggestion.

Please vote feel free to mix and match.

What should I do first?

(a) Capsule corp. field trip?

(b) Bring Lime in?

(c) Throw a party?

(d) Bring in a villain?

Please vote for next chapter.

Should I have buu or not?

Should I have a gang of people that have the Z fighters' powers?

Thank you for reviewing.

RoseofVegeta: I know my spelling sucks I don't have spell check on Word pad.

KrazyKomics1; Hey cuz what's up?

Eternal light thanks for voting.

Chronobreaker: thanks for the surgestionings.

Read A COLD PLACE by Gothic Gohan and EASE MY PAIN by ZION.


	3. The energy cannon

OSH meet Gohan and Trunks

Chapter 3 the energy cannon

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

"Speaking"

'Thinking

_"Telepathically"_

: Bond:

**"Saiyago"**

At capsule corps 5:00 AM

Mirai Trunks was laying in bed thinking when he felt a group of worried and scared ki's Gohan and chibi Trunks felt it too, and all three of them in different halls got ready and meet in the main kitchen. "Damn don't robbers know when to give it a rest?" Gohan said

"I don't know ask them but lucky my parents just did." Chibi Trunks said as all three of the demi-saiyans shivered cruse the saiyan stamina that's why they where up in the first place.

"Well Gohan lets go." Mirai said. Gohan goes and turns to leave.

"Can I come?" Trunks said happily Gohan turns back to the Chibi.

"No sport you got to stay back here and tell Bulma where we went and if we get in trouble, k." Gohan said

"Yah, Yah like always you guys never get hurt." Trunks sighed. The elders powered to super and flew out the door and out to the ki sight.

At the ki sight

Gohan and Mirai touched down next to the cops the robbers hit a bank. "What going on." Gohan asked

The cop took one look at them and was shock but said " We have a hostage situation and Vidal is sleeping they activated the defense system and that's solid steel we can't break it." The fighters looked at each other and flew into position Gohan on the kneeling on the ground hands down Trunks in the air hands behind his back.

"MASANKO."

"DOUBLE BUSTER." The two yelled and to holes appeared one shaved off the roof and the other formed a big hole in the ground creating a tunnel.

Trunks went in and started to beat them in to unconecess but there was over 100 of them and most of them had a hostage or two so he cornered them in to a circle away from the hostages while Gohan plowed his way in to gain entry but while he was protecting the hostages it gave the robbers target practice and time to get the big guns ready. The stand off stayed like that for 5 minutes until BOM. Gohan showed and the robber started to fire like mad but the bullets where shaped like backward ki blasts the shots went right though Gohan and Trunks and every one else it was the shots zapped there energy along with the other bullets the hybrids had their hands full so in a swift move they made a shield hair flickering and a little dance.

"FU SON HA." the two became one and spit out 12 little ghosts whispered directions. The ghosts flew every where scaring the robbers into total chaos firing everywhere hitting the fused saiyan trying to protect the hostages still unsure if it would hurt them losing super saiyan. BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM 11/12 of the ghost blew up the guns and with all his strength called out a mightily attack

"GALITIC DOUGNUTS." and put all of the robbers in to a big yellow rope on que BOM the last ghost blew a door into the steel and the saiyan walked out of the building and passed out as a chibi golden fighter came and picked them up.

7:00 AM Orange High School

"Videl did you hear on the news this morning about the robbery." Erasa said

"No why what happened and why wasn't I called." Videl asked

"It was at 5 AM but the report said that the golden fighters were almost defeated but the pulled of an amazing trick." Erasa said exectily

"What happened?"

"Well all the cameras and tapes say that the red shark gang shot these bullets at them that went right throw them and their hair and eyes started to blink rapidly and they became one the CSI might even have a lock on who they are cause of several drops of blood and of the alien attack a couple of years ago." Sharpener said

"What why wasn't I informed and what attack."

"Well Vi your going to have to ask the police for that but remember the attack on south city a few years ago alien pods hit the earth and the beings that came out of them obliterated the town and a few think the short one that came is now Burma's husband Vegita and they both had tails the golden fighters also had tails so the FBI thinks that they are some kind of relative. Watch the news today at six I'm sure Mrs. Briefs will let us." Erasa saId

"Wait I have someth..." Videl began

"COME ON EVERY ONE WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE" the teacher yelled.

An: So what do you think Please read and review?

Vote

Gohan/ Videl

Gohan/Lime

Trunks/ Lime

Trunks/Videl

Trunks/Erasa

I refuse to do a Gohan/ Erasa OR Gohan/Trunks I hate Yaro stories I have only read one gay story period and it had no XXX I'm sorry but I'm not gay and I'm proud of it I hope I didn't offend anyone

I listen to rock music when I think of stories explicitly Linkin Park and I'm thinking of adding thyme songs like the bank scene would Be Faint or runway so my writing depends on the music

For my Welcome to my life readers next chapter is coming be patient I'm hoping to get it out by the end of April

For my High school hell readers I'm stuck its coming but very slowly I black out when I write it but it will come out before Mid May

Read some of my favorite fics like ease my pain or Cold place or legacy of Gohan but I like pretty much every high school Gohan fic tell me if you have a good one or if you want me to read your I'm totally up for it.

NEXT CHAPTER BY THE 15th I hope

Miroku-has-darkness


	4. The field Trip

OSH meet Gohan and Trunks

Chapter 4 the Field Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own the greatest show on Earth DRAGON BALL S I mean Z uhh yah that's the right one.

"Speaking"

'Thinking

_"Telepathically"_

: Bond:

**"Saiyago"**

nikikeya chan again: wow your more obsessise with dbz than I'm good for you and here's your Goten

with the class (Capsule Corp)

"Right everyone single file remember your manners your representing Orange star high." The teacher said

"Jeesh you sound like you are meeting the president of the US or Kami even, it's just me." Bulma said as she walked out of C.C. several students laughed others just started and the teacher blushed.

"Well why are you guys just standing around for come on in." Bulma said turned and walked into the students followed. "WOW" this place is amazing.""I'll say I have ever seen some of these gems before."

"Well I would think that you haven't unless you've been in out of the solar system." Bulma said

"You mean you been that far into space but that's impossible." Videl said

"And you are."

"Vidal Satan, Mrs. Briefs."

"Well Miss Satan for one watch your tongue your are among people who do not care for your father or his faulty title and two I have gained 10 alien crafts that go much faster and are much more advance than the technogy outside of this building and there are things that all in here that can destroy rebuild and even revive and commutate with the dead (the Dragon balls), things that the government doesn't even know of there are, things that will blow your mind and that can deroot dimensions, and you are the first outsiders that have ever been in here you will seen the unseen. And when you leave her you will get a pack of the latest dino caps. Any questions." Bulma said Videl turned bright red out of anger and inbearessment. Pretty much every kid raised their hand as the walked to the CC guest wing.

"How did you get the ships?"

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Can we talk with the dead?"

"How is Hercule a fraud?"

"First things first here are your rooms you will be paired up any which way just if you need to do it there is a capsule next to your bed that will make a special place so no one else will hear but there is one catch you are in groups of three."

"Mrs. Briefs these are kids that are not even finished with high school what if the get a STD or HIV or pregnant or something." A shocked Teacher said

"That's why a said to use the room it has special antibiotics that will kill any STD or seaming or anything. So it's fine but outside I have cameras everywhere so I'll know."

"Next some one asked how I got the ships well..." At that time Goten busted into the room crying out 'where is my brother.' earning mumbles though out the class

"Shh claim down Goten its ok your bro is fine you want to see (nods)." Bulma picks up Goten and talks to the class

"Follow I'll take you to the informally which is where I keep all the healing devices that I get off alien crafts." Ohs and Ahs were heard and they went down to the wing. Bulma took out a walkie talkie headphones and said "Hey Son prepare for the guests and make sure that everything is source Goten wants to see his bro be there in a min." Bulma put the phones back and put Goten down and held his little hands they walked down the hall. She stopped turned into a retinal scan. As the door opened it creped many students out there was containers and needles everywhere. What was really weird that their was only one person there and he was eight years old.

"Trunks."

"Goten." The two friends gave each other a small hug.

"I suppose you want to see your brother now right?" Goten gave a nod "Well he is not in the best condition right now we had to let the tanks charge first than wait for the fusion to end so we just got them in their a half hour ago they should be in there for a bit more time." Trunks brought the class to the two

Hybrids shirts off most of the girls just started with hearts the guys were in total shock and Videl was just confused even though they had only known them for a only day or two but they didn't seem like the kind of people to be this ripped yah Gohan punched Trunks into a wall but since got up unscarred so it lead them to believe that they were just an act to get out of class but this was unbelievable this guy were ... HOT ... what no I did not say that all guys were creeps anyway I have a couple of questions to ask them.

"UMM Mrs. Briefs if you don't mind me asking why are they like this?" A concerted Erasa asked worrying about Trunks earning several nods from the class. (Is it just me or the class are like zombies.)

"Well the ran into the robbers while going to the supermarket for me and ran into the robbers before hand." Bulma said while shooting a glare to Goten to be quiet and her legs were fidgeting as several ohs were heard from though out the class. Videl say these signs which confirmed her thinking the market and bank were on different sides of town and the market was a block away from capsule corp. and the bank carmas proved that the fighters fused and he was badly injured and had to be carried back to the direction C.C. was in she just need one last piece to the puzzle the problem was she didn't know where to get it.

"Come on every one we have a lot to see and very little time to do it now how many fighters do we have here." Videl Sharpener and several others raised their hands "Good Good now here is experiments I haven't mass produced because it could very dangerous if you abuse it but it also can dramactly in prove your stegheth by alternating the gravity around you. Come on they are in nature wing where they can be tested in a natural envirment against rain and snow now come on."

"Miss now many wings are there."

"157 wings many are underground. Goten Trunks I need you guys to come and prove the gravity rooms work." Bulma said and the class followed her into a

large elevator type room where the chibi hybrids spit away from the group.

"This my friends is a special elevator that can bring you any where in the building you just hit a button and Go." They walk into the wing where the GR were held.

"Now who can tell me how a dimand is made." Bulma asked

"A piece of coal that was held over millions of years under thousands of tons of pressure." A nerdy kid answered. (Interesting story with this I once told my friend this and for the rest of the week he was holding that stone until my mom told him it takes thousands of years he was so embossed.)

"Correct but with this machine you can make you in minutes by taking a piece of coal like this and place it in this machine and pile a 1000kg of junk on it (Goten and Trunks take turns loading the stuff on the stone) Now when or if I produce these don't try this these kids have been in this room since before they could walk so they know how to handle the gravity changes plus they are wearing anti-gravity belts as a precaution so again don't try this home. Boys you may begin." The numbers out side the chamber started to raise far over 5000 making the coal withstand over a million kgs of pressure until crack the steel fell and the numbers dropped when Goten came out with a shiny 5kt dimand Ohhs and ahs were heard but with every ying there is a yang and some were not convened.

"Anyone like to see inside the machine to feel the pressure themselves." Videl and three others who refused to be out done by a couple of kids went in the door shut behind. Intestacy the numbers went up and two kids went down Videl was still standing and there was one kid who was on one knee.

"Hmm 20g's not bad but trunks is going to crush the other two." Goten said

"Maybe Vegita didn't have to big of an iffunce on him." Bulma said and look at Goten

"Naa." They both said and shook their heads as the numbers went up again. This time all four were implanted into the ground, Trunks turned the gravity off and walked out.

"25g's for the boy 30 for Hercules brat she is stronger than her father." Trunks mumbled to Bulma and Goten.

"Interesting." Goten whispered while the other four kids walked out feeling very light headed. As Videl stumbled she thought 'this is it I have my last piece.'

Than a loud BONG BONG BONG BONG was heard though out the halls followed by a bip bip bip. Videl looked to Bulma she was talking to the kids. Then they left the chibis ran off and just disappeared. Wait she remembered that sound it happened right after cell came also right after the alien came and destroyed the world was in a natural state of emergency a threat was plaguing and she had no idea of what to do she had never felt so helpless since her mom died she just wanted to sit back and cry.

"Ok everyone follow me quickly and silently we have a lot of ground to cover since I don't dare use the elevators. Hopefully we can find out what's happening." Bulma said with a worried hint walking briskly to her bomb shelter.

Please vote on a

Trunks/ lime or a

Trunks/ Erasa thing

A Gohan Videl is certain I might not even do a trunks romance or a romance period depends how far I get with it be for a sequel, unlike most stories for the end of this story everyone except Goten maybe chibi trunks die earth gets blown up and they have to travel to namek or across space I haven't decided yet tell me your opinion my aim is 10-15 chapters cause I have a ten second action span so a 20 chapter story isn't going to happened so tell me your opinion about the story.

If you do or if you review period I'll send you a special gift one of three things a deleted scene from chapter three that I decide to completely redo or a sneak peek of 'FALLING BEHIND ENEMY LINES'  or the name will be 'ONLY ONE WILL DIE' which is about a war going on between the ox kingdom and Satin industries Goten gets killed and a frustrated Gohan declares war on the RR army and Satan industries over the dragon balls Prince Gohan goes undercover as a high school kid trying to get back at Hercule by getting close and kill the person that dealt the final blow to his brother Z team joins the battle with Gohan's theosophy 'Only one will die' and that's the one who dealt the final strike. Hopefully will be out by June

Or you will get a sneak peak of ' WELL I DON"T KNOW THE TITLE YET' but its about the saiyans being slaves to the humans hopefully it will be out by 2006.

If you guys want to copy one of my ideas please just tell me first I would love to read them.

ALL DBZ STORYS WILL BE UPDATE BEFORE JUNE.

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Invasion

Osh meet Gohan and Trunks

Chapter 5 invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z

"Speaking"

'Thinking

_"Telepathically"_

: Bond:

**"Saiyago"**

At capsule corp.

Deep at the bottom of capsule corps near sat the group huddled into a room with a big screen TV and a huge computer.

"Hey Mrs. Briefs where did the kids go and where are Gohan and Trunks." A worried Erasa asked

"The kids know their parts they have to make sure everyone is safe as for Gohan and Trunks well we will just have to pray they should be out of their tanks by now so we will just have to wait and see they can't come down here since it locks behind us." Bulma said with deep sadness in her voice. The air was so tense you could cut it with a knife (does that make sense).

"Shh everyone quiet the news is on it might give us a clue to what's going on." Some random kid that I don't feel like making a name for. (Don't I just kill the moment?)

"Today an alien spacecraft came into Earths surrounding orbit not much is known about this craft or its origin. Astrologers are working around the clock trying to find out the answers of these questions we will have more on the matter at 10."

"That was a shitload of information. " Sharpener said sarcastilly.

With the saiyans

After the elder demis got out of the chambers they knew what they had to do mostly because the chibi demis got them along with Vegita the 5 strongest warriors of earth went to meet this new challenge. Transforming into super saiyans to hopefully scare any weaklings away flying to the largest source of ki they were met with a huge ship with a fleet of at least one thousand ships. Vegita being his hot headed self charged up his big bang attack ready to launch it when the largest apparently the leader ship opened up out came a monster of Vegita nightmares an ice jinn (1) walked out of the ship he was red with white spots he looked like freeze in his final form. The older saiyans charged up to SS2 ready for a fight when the ice jinn held up his hand signaling them to stop.

"Listen to my offer before you attack I thank you for destroying the colds my name is Froid, (2) but I can't have beings this strong in the universe that are not on my side so you join my empire or I will be forced to kill you."

"Sorry, but we decline." Gohan said in a monotone voice

"We won't be apart of this your have to kill us." Mirai said chibi Trunks and Goten paled this looked grim they were out numbered at least 200 to one not to mention the people inside the ships they were going to die.

"How about you Vegita the teens made their point how about yours are you to die with them or stand by my side at the throne as commander of my army?"

"The kids are foolish yes but I will not stand by any ice jinn as long as by body can move."

"Big words for a tiny man." Froid said Vegita lunged at Froid attacking him with everything he has the Demis take this as a sign to attack same as Froid's army thousands upon thousands of men fly out battle ready ki blasts everywhere so the older hybrids attacked. (Insert music linkin park any song I'm not going to write them but if you have them listen now)

"Masanko HA"

"Burning Attack" Both attacks burn holes in the armies destroying ships and men Vegita was cleaning the floor with the ice jinn until one last punch in the stomach sending him into submission. Vegita was preparing a blast when Froid got up.

"This is how your battle with Frieza went right well just like with him I have other transformations want to see?" Froid changed into his 4th than his 5th and finally his 6th transformation he look like a red king cold with a crown with spikes up and down his back the back of his arms and legs. The ice jinn attacked

with a vengeance eating Vegita into a pulp. Froid held Vegita in his own straining move arms behind his back he opened his mouth charging an attack.

"Vegita." Gohan sprang forward with a leap kicking Froid away from Vegita blast going astray killing his own men, Vegita plummeted to the earth falling he reaches into his glove taking out the sensu he held eating it he charges to help the others without Gohan were losing ground renewed with SS2 strength he gets into to a pose sending hundreds running fearing this attack.

"FINAL FLASH." The blast sent those running to the other dimension. The team of four got the grunts down to nothing' but the elites we still left eight of them charged for an attack sprung into action twin blood red reptilian type monsters 5ft tall attacked Mirai others got attack them same way.

Gohan was in an even match with Froid neither gaining the upper hand Froid punched Gohan in the stomach sending him to the ground Froid blasted an attack the size of Mars attack at Gohan. When he got up he looked at the giant sphere of energy 'If I dodge it Earth will be destroyed and I don't have enough time to blast it back'

_"Good bye Vegita you where a good even though you hated my dad and tried to kill me you where a good friend, and like the father I never had"_

_"Mirai Trunks cause you can I was able to have a little brother and you were my best friend." _

_"Chibi Trunks don't blow up my body get Vegita good for me."_

_"Goten I'm going to miss you most of all you were the person that kept me sane and though the death of dad even though he was never there you were my brother and I love you and always will tell mom I love her and I guess this is Good by bro."_ Gohan finished telling his good byes and embraced for death.

Cliffy

This is my first story that made me shed a tear.

Same with the other chapter you can get a seletion of a chapter of the following story "Welcome to my life" 'chapter two' "Slave" which is a story of the saiyans being slaves to the humans ' a sneak peak' A deleted scene from this story chapter 3 Or a sneak peak of "A shock to Gohans system" which is a dbz static shock crossover Or " High school for the teenage princes" which is where goten and trunks go to school

(1) I have heard this is what frieza's race is called

(2) Bonus points for guessing what this means

Vote who should be the first to die

Vegita

Krillen

Tien

Piccolo

Gohan

Or Mirai Trunks

What should happen next?

A) **Special Beam Cannon piccolo defects the beam** is it just me or does piccolo always save Gohan and no one else

B) **Shin or Goku teleports to get Gohan and the blast and teaches Gohan the instant teleportation **either way Gohan learns it if he dies or not

C) **Gohan dies by the blast**

Please Review


	6. The Beginning Of The End

Osh meet Gohan and Trunks

Chapter 6 the beginning of the end

Disclaimer I don't own dbz

Just incase anyone was wondering they all learned how to breath in space cause they got suck into a wormhole spat out again and learned it don't ask how I'm just thinking of something.

"Speaking"

'Thinking

_"Telepathically"_

: Bond:

**"Saiyago"**

Last time

_Goten I'm going to miss you most of all you were the person that kept me sane and though the death of dad even though he was never there you were my brother and I love you and always will tell mom I love her and I guess this is Good by bro."_ Gohan finished telling his good byes and embraced for death.

now

As the Blast came Gohan crossed his arms trying to deflated it trying with one last chance to live the blast took him into earths atmosphere the heat reducing the ball and Gohan's energy also finally the Blast over took our hero and Gohan was no longer apart of this world. As the disappearance of Gohan's ki piccolo and the rest of gang went to go see wants wrong surprising everyone was to busy to notice all the others, everyone's an idiot. Back to the Battle.

"Gohan." everyone screamed Goten charged Froid pissed off as ever this giving him the advantage powering up to ss2 the other who didn't see this where caught off guard and since pumped Froid who already took heavy damage from Vegita and Gohan punching and kicking like mad with a final kamahame wave wiped Froid of energy issuing a full retreat his men and all the last got into the ships and left with an I'll be back. The last of the Z fighters showed up with tears and understanding but Gohan hadn't died yet so does that mean the dragon balls would work?

With the field trip

The class was in shock one of the Golden fighter was killed but that was not all that mini fighter called him Gohan 'It would explain why he's gone and got the injuries in the first place poor Mrs. Briefs she looks like she is about to cry but so does everyone else here she knows something no one else does I'm going to find out what.' Videl thought. To me what surprising is that the satellite survived.

"Excuse my Mrs. Brief what's wrong?" Erasa asked she clinged to Bulma the whole time and losted her usaul bubbleyness.

"Ookknn tth the screen." Bulma said

"There was nothing but black with a bunch of lines and yellow balls. Mrs. Briefs Mrs. Briefs." Bulma had fainted and fell to the floor.

With Gohan

Gohan was saved by the supreme kai 'sounds like an Milkshake flavor' Gohan thought

"Shin teach me how to teleport I need to get back with my friends."

"Gohan you will stay here and train to get stronger than you may fight." Shin replied

"That bullshit get me there now."

"You will die."

"Then I will die along side my friends I will not banded then Like my dad did to me."

"Fine." Than shin mumbled something about pissed off saiyans and them picking on the little people that saved his life. Shin put his hand on Gohans head and transferred his knowledge of teleportation and of seval other attacks (Gohan just doesn't know it). But before Gohan could even think of moving his body was designating.

with Goten

There was a silence around the lookout were the dragon balls were kept until they were needed the whole group was worried would this bring Gohan back?

"Arise Shenron." Dende said the sky turned black and the giant dragon grew out of the balls with a strike of lighting.

"You have two wishes."

"We wish that Son, Gohan is alive."

"That wish can not be granted the person of whom you speak is not dead."

"Than we wish that Son, Gohan was here." Gohan appeared next to Goten. Who pounced on his brother with mini trunks right behind him Older Trunks gave him a hair ruffle while Vegita standing there with a smile and piccolo was looking like vegita's brother of another color.

"Guys stop we still have to go after them." Gohan said

"Why he's gone." Trunks asked

"Yah but my dad let Dr. Gero escape and the androids came I'm not going to make the same mistake." Trunks shuddered those were his worst memories

"So when we leave."Vegita asked

"As soon as Bulma can get a ship or two ready." The five got up and took off into the air to capsule corp. the picture freezing with them in mid fight Goten and Trunks jumping off Gohan in front and Mirai Trunks slightly behind to the left Vegita to the right

End of chapter

I need you help on this on it will affect the whole story should this be the last chapter or 1 more. I'm working on a sequel it will be called something space, but I need to know if Goten and Chibi Trunks should get seperated from the group or every dies but them or it stays the same

This does not partake to this story but what should my next one be a GW/DBZ or plain DBZ or plain GW crossover called THE STORY OF MY/OUR LIFES SECRET AGENT X(is DBZ) or THE STORY OF THE LIFES SECRET AGENTS

I have a very short attraction span and I trying to finish welcome to my life, high school hell and Falling behind enemy lines hopefully these will be updated by July


End file.
